Your Duty
by Narlth
Summary: A visiting lord with dubious intentions leaves Merlin feeling the weight of his destiny more than ever. And finally Arthur gives the servant the recognition he deserves. Written for the Chronicles of Camelot challenge over on the Heart of Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Your Duty  
Category: BBC Merlin, (Canon) Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: T  
Summary: A visiting lord with dubious intentions leaves Merlin feeling the weight of his destiny more than ever. And finally Arthur gives the servant the recognition he deserves.

This was written for the Chronicles of Camelot challenge from the Heart of Camelot.

Thanks to Raeniday at the Heart of Camelot for Beta'ing.

MM

Bright morning sunlight fell into the king's room, creating a rectangle of light on the floor, whilst the window itself was firmly closed against the low temperature outside. The room was unusually tidy considering who was responsible for keeping it that way, but given the pressure the king was currently under, Merlin had felt it necessary to spend more time with his master to provide as much support as possible.

Merlin fluffed the soft pillows on Arthur's bed, whilst he listened to the sounds of said king clunking about his room, no doubt making a mess and thus more work for the servant. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, even though Arthur would have no chance of seeing him, doing so.

Finishing with the pillows Merlin straightened up, inspecting his work momentarily, before he turned away from the bed.

"Is everything ready?" The king spoke his tone sharp, and his expression pinched.

"Of course, Arthur. It's not the first time another noble has visited the castle, we do know what to expect." Merlin said almost casually, as he moved to clear away Arthur's breakfast. The king scowled in the servant's direction before he took a deep breath, trying to release some of the tension in his body.

"Yes, and if things go wrong I can just blame them on you, can't I /Mer/lin."

"I fail to see how something going wrong is my fault /Sire./ I am after all but a mere servant whereas you, are the king." Merlin responded without hesitating, a smirk on his face. Arthur grabbed a fork off of the table, which he then proceeded to throw at Merlin's head, only for the servant to duck out of the way, taking the rest of Arthur's cutlery and plates with him as he made a beeline for the door.

Somehow balancing his load in one hand, Merlin opened the door, where he paused before exiting, and said. "I can see why you're worried if this is how you insist on acting," before he shut the door just as a bang heralded the contact of some unfortunate item against the back of the door.

MM

A few hours later saw the king, his knights and Merlin stood outside of the castle at the top of the courtyard steps. They watched the visitors clatter forwards on their horses.

Near the head of the group rode Lord Deverell. The lord was accompanied by six guards, and two servants. Clattering to a stop, all of the riders dismounted in the centre of the courtyard, the two servants hurrying to relieve their masters of the horses and pass them off to the Camelot stable hands.

Arthur took a few steps down, toward the group, whilst Lord Deverell walked to meet the king. The lord was shorter then Arthur, but quite a noticeable amount thicker. He had hair that looked as though it had once been a deep brown, but was fading to an almost blond grey. He was wearing dark blue robes, which were heavily decorated with small jewels, and make with an excessive amount of fabric to show off the lord's wealth.

"King Arthur." Lord Deverell greeted, an almost tight smile on his face.

"Lord Deverell. I trust your journey was pleasant?" Arthur responded, shaking the offered hand. Deverell nodded, before answering verbally.

"Yes, we did not encounter any trouble."

"I have rooms prepared for you and your companions, if you would like to rest after the journey."

The lord nodded again, before gesturing to the servants who had collected the luggage to take follow. The guards quickly joined their lord standing silently just behind him.

"That would be most kind of you."

"Merlin!" Arthur called, rather unnecessarily as the servant was standing only a few metres away. "My servant here will show you to your rooms." Arthur waved in Merlin's direction as he spoke, as if it was anything less than obvious who Arthur was referring to.

Merlin bowed shallowly before turning to guide the group as instructed.

MM

The sunlight was starting to dwindle as Merlin made his way through the castle, heading towards to feast so he could assume his usual duties as Arthur's servant. The corridors where almost deserted, and with the air still holding the lingering chill of winter, Merlin was prompted to increase his pace. Of course this had nothing to do with being late at all.

Soon enough he arrived at one of the servant entrances to the hall, he gently pushed the door open trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. It was much warmer at the feast; the combined heat coming from both the candles and all the bodies being enough to ward off the nights chill.

He quickly slipped along the edge of the room, grabbing a spare jug as he passed them on a table, and quickly locating himself behind and to the left of Arthur's chair.

There was ample chatter amongst both the guest and the residents, and a comfortable feeling which had most indulging in an excessive amount of wine. Of course whilst Arthur did have some wine, he made sure as to not allow himself to become drunk with it.

The king had noted Merlin's late arrival, but had not drawn any attention to this fact, so Merlin was confident that he was the only one who had noticed.

The feast progressed quickly as people got more and more drunk. Slowly as the conversation started to ebb, people began to retire to sleep off both the alcohol and ridicules amounts of food they had consumed.

More than half of the attendees had left, with Lord Deverell and his guards made up the majority of people who still remained.

Merlin shuffled forwards, curious to anything that Deverell may say to Arthur whilst he was drunk. He had only been stood in his, new closer spot for a couple of minutes before the visiting lord decided that he was to retire as well.

"I shall require the use of your servant!" Lord Deverell stated, voice boisterous as he rose on slightly wobbly legs. Arthur blinked in surprise, turning briefly towards his servant, where he registered the look of annoyance on his face. Turning back to the lord, Arthur paused before sighing to himself and responding.

"Of course, Merlin." The king beckoned his servant over with his hand.

Levelling Arthur with a glare Merlin put his jug down on the nearest table before he walked towards Deverell, bowing his head once there. Lord Deverell staggered away from his chair, and would have fallen had he not reached out, grasping onto Merlin's shoulder. Merlin tried not to bend under the heavy weight of the lord. He schooled his features into a blank expression as he waited.

"Well Arthur, I bid you a goodnight." Deverell practically bellowed, whilst Merlin surprised a flinch at the noise as Deverell was standing right next to his right ear. "Boy!" Deverell called when Merlin hesitated to follow, the servant's eyes still trained on the king.

Arthur shot the servant a pointed look, as he remained where he was, and Deverell continued towards the door. Merlin rolled his eyes in response to the king, before turning to catch up with the lord.

MM

Merlin had quickly taken the lead, as it was apparent that Lord Deverell was too drunk to remember the way back to his room. The castle corridors were mostly deserted allowing for Merlin to easily get Deverell to his room, without anything distracting the drunk man.

Soon enough the pair reached the door to lord Deverell's chambers. Pausing at the door, Merlin risked a glance back at the lord and noting that his steps were even more precarious than before. Turning his attention back to the door Merlin rolled his eyes.

The servant held the door open, adopting a subservient pose with his head bent, and arms held behind his back. He stepped forwards into the room once he was sure that Lord Deverell was no longer in the pathway of the closing door. He started to approach before halting as it occurred to him that whilst Arthur let him go about helping without needing to ask, ther nobles viewed a servant's job differently, and that lord Deverell may not like if Merlin tried to take the initiative.

Instead he hesitated, a small flicker of indecision on his face, before Merlin stepped back towards the door casting his eyes down, as lord Deverell clumsily removed his boots.

"You!" Merlin almost jumped at the sudden shout. "Help me change for bed."

Trying not to cringe at the thought of trying to undress Deverell, Merlin crossed the room, quickly reaching for the laces of Deverell's jacket to untie the elaborate laces.

He fumbled with one of the knots at the front of the jacket, fingers slipping uselessly on the fabric.

"Useless!" Deverell cried slapping Merlin's hands away, and causing the servant to step away hastily. "Get me a drink."

Merlin ducked his head, hurrying across the room to the lord's desk in the corner of the room, on which he had spotted a jug which he fervently hoped contained a drink that Deverell liked.

Bracing his weight on the table, with one hand to stop his momentum. His eyes flicked across the paper work on the desk. The written words blurring together, until sheet in particular, on which one phrase stuck out. Merlin blinked once, registering the words, before a grunt from behind the servant pushed all thoughts but getting the drink to the back of Merlin's mind.

He swiped a cup from the untidy dinner table. Breathing a mental sigh of relief that the cup was empty, he quickly filled it with what, turned out to be wine.

"Your drink, my lord." He held out the cup, eyes studiously avoiding Deverell at all cost.

"Seems you can do something right," Deverell said gulping down the wine. Merlin studied the lord from under his eye lashes, hurrying to take the now empty cup away, when Deverell had drained it.

Merlin returned to waiting for instructions, but it appeared that the lord, in his highly inebriated state had forgotten about getting undressed for bed. Instead, waving vaguely in the direction of Merlin, he spoke.

"You're dismissed." Merlin did not look up; instead he bowed, took one step back then turned and exited the room.

Hearing the click of the door behind him, Merlin exhaled deeply, resting the palms of his hands of the wall opposite. Thoughts running at a million miles an hour, he took a few moments to gather himself. Forehead pressed against the back of his hand, Merlin let his eyes briefly fall closed

Once again steady, the servant moved away from the wall, deciding to head back to his and Gaius's chambers to work out what to do. As well as seek advice from the old physician.

MM

Slamming the door to the physician's chambers open without thought, Merlin quickly discovered that Gaius was deep asleep in the dark room, and luckily the noise of his entry had not awoken him.

Merlin's shoulders dropped sharply, upon seeing his mentor already asleep. The door swung closed behind him with a quiet click, as he removed his hand from its surface. The warlock exhaled slowly, resigning himself to thinking of a solution to the issue of lord Deverell tomorrow, and instead concentrating on getting some sleep whilst it was still dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Merlin awoke to silence. He dragged a hand across his face chasing sleep away, before he looked towards the window, noticing how light it was already. He blinked a few times clearing his vision before sitting up.

"I'm going to be late again." He muttered to himself. He hauled himself out of bed, got dressed, and made his way down into the main room. Unfortunately for the servant, Gaius was out, having woken up long before Merlin, although even if he had been in Merlin wouldn't have been able to stay as he needed to get on to serving the king.

So he left the room, grabbing an apple on his way out, and went to wake Arthur.

MM

Arriving at Arthur's chambers the king's breakfast in hand, Merlin pushed open the door without a moment's thought, knowing that Arthur was more then used to the servants habits.

"Ah Merlin, There you are at last, if you had taken any longer I would have had, had to come and get you, again." Arthur drawled, casting a meaningful look Merlin's direction.

"I just thought you might like a lie in. After all an awful lot of wine was consumed yesterday," Merlin said, as he set down Arthur's breakfast.

"And I'm sure none of it was consumed by you of course." Arthur's gaze became all the more piercing. Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, after Gaius had repeatedly failed to come up with any other excuse for Merlin's absence then the tavern, people had started to view him as someone who enjoyed his drink far more than he did in reality.

"What do you take me for?" The servant replied, voice indignant. "I'm not some over fed lord," he quipped back. Arthur raised an eye brow as Merlin said this.

"I am not fat. Not everyone, feels it necessary to flout their wealth in sure a personal manner." Both of them knew to whom the last comment was directed.

Arthur broke their few seconds on eye contact by turning his attention to his breakfast, whilst Merlin set about tiding the mess that always seemed to appear by morning, no matter how tidy the room had been the night before.

A few minutes passed, with only the sounds of Arthur eating, and Merlin working. Until Arthur set his cutlery down, having finished and spoke.

"Deverell has requested your services again today, it seems that by some miracle you managed to impress him last night." Merlin lifted an eyebrow at Arthur, but remained silent. "But first, you will help prepare me for, and attend me during training.

"Of course," Merlin replied, unsure of what to make of this request. He gathered the kings training equipment, before assisting said king into his armour with practiced hands.

MM

Merlin was standing with at the edge of the training grounds watching his friends work, and waiting to provide any assistance. A commotion coming from behind him drew his attention. Turning about his eyes quickly found lord Deverell, along with two of his guards striding with purpose towards the training grounds. Today they lord was wearing a coat that could be called massive, with different layers stitched into some sort of pattern. Was he walked the coat dragged along the ground, giving it a light covering of dust from the ground. The dust served as a juxtaposition against his apparently excessive wealth, as it gave his appearance a rough and more common look.

The king along with the knights stopped what they were doing, all eyes turning to watch the approach of lord Deverell. There was near silence on the training ground as everyone followed Deverell's movements, before the lord in question broke the silence, by speaking.

"Good morning Arthur." The king stepped forwards at the mention of this name.

"Deverell." Arthur responded, with a nod.

"I just came by to observe your knights as they train." The lord halted at the edge of the grounds, and made a gesture with his arm to encompass the knights gathered before him.

"Well, we were just finishing unfortunately," Arthur said, not looking away from the lord as he spoke. Behind him, some of the knights exchanged quick looks, wondering about what the king had in mind as they knew training was not due to finish yet, but knowing not to speak out.

"That's a shame, perhaps I will have a chance later this week." The king made no reply to this, instead gesturing to his knights to head back inside of the castle.

Merlin made to start packing the training equipment up, only for Arthur to shake his head and beckon the servant over to him. So he passed off the swords he had already gathered, to another servant who had been assigned to help today.

"Why don't I show you around the castle, before lunch," Arthur offered, although Deverell did not really have to room to refuse.

"That would be most interesting, your highness." The pair then set off, Arthur about half a step in front as he lead. Deverell's guards made to follow, but a dismissive wave from the lord halted them. Merlin jogged to catch up with the noble men, pounding why Arthur wanted him there, also.

He found out later when Arthur sent him off to gather refreshments.

MM

Merlin paced nervously back and forth, hands flitting about at his sides, never quite falling still. He had to do something, but what? The obvious thing to do would be to tell Arthur, but that would also be the stupidest thing, he reflected. Not only did he have absolutely no proof, but no one would believe him over Lord Deverell even if he had some evidence.

He halted abruptly, shoulders slumping, as he accepted that he would have to deal with it alone as always. He would tell Gaius of course, whilst the old physician could not do much to help, he was a good person to bounce ideas off of. Or he would be if Merlin could manage to catch him alone, preferably in their shared chambers.

The warlock rolled his shoulders back, before turning down the corridor he could not, after all spend all day considering the problem, but instead had to get back to serving.

MM

Hurrying down the corridor Merlin pondered lord Deverell's motives for requesting that Merlin serve him during his visit. It couldn't just be a harmless idea, after all the papers that Merlin had spied the other night attested to the lords corrupt intentions.

The servant pursed his lips, slowing his speed as his destination came into view. He paused for a moment outside of the door, before knocking, and then waiting.

It took a few seconds before Merlin heard a noise from inside of the room. Taking that as a 'come in' he opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to keep his eyes down, and only taking a few steps forwards.

"Boy." Deverell Almost drawled, not even sparing a glance away from what he was working on. Merlin shuffled a little, annoyed at being called 'boy'.

"I need you to change the bed. The current sheets are unsatisfactory." The lord pulled a discussed face as he spoke.

Merlin was unable to stop his left eyes brow sliding upwards at the comment, but luckily he managed to hold his tongue. He nodded his head instead even though the action went unnoticed, and made his way over to the bed. Merlin had no idea what Deverell found unsatisfactory about the current bed sheets, they were perfectly clean, and brushing his hand across them, found then to be as soft as Arthur's. He rolled his eyes, glancing quickly at Deverell and finding him not paying an ounce of attention, Merlin set about stripping the bed.

He up the used sheets into a basket, picked the basket up, and started across the room. He was only a few metres from the door when his innate clumsiness decided that it hadn't shown its self in too long, and so his foot caught on the folded edge of one of the floor rugs, sending him sprawling forwards. The basket clattered to the floor, all of its contents now displaced from within.

"Ow." Muttered Merlin, as he lifted his head to survey the mess before him. A second bang, this time from behind the servant, startled him and he slipped the few inches back to the floor as he lost his balance trying to get up.

"You useless..." The voice prompted Merlin to roll over, worry starting to flutter in his chest. His eyes landed on the owner of the voice, who was now standing, face red glaring down at Merlin. Merlin soon found the source of the second bang as he spotted the chair in which Deverell was previously sitting, now lying sideways on the ground.

The expression on Deverell's face caused Merlin to unconsciously shuffle backwards, fearful for what he was going to do.

Seconds ticked by with both servant and lord seemingly frozen, before the lord strode across the room, Merlin only having time to back up a few more paces, and pull his legs towards himself in an attempt to rise. There was no more time for Merlin to think as he suddenly found himself being lifted by the lapels of his jacket, the angry red face of lord Deverell mere centimetres from his own. Merlin's eyes went wide in shock, a nervous smile falling across his mouth, whilst his mind raced with all the possibilities to get out of this situation.

"I do not tolerate clumsiness, boy."

"Yes, my lord." Merlin forced out in one breath.

The fabric tightened around Merlin's neck, as he was pushed back against the wall. The servant's hands hovered desperately, wanting to struggle against the grip, but refraining from in case he provoked Deverell even more.

"You will clean this mess up, then go and get me something to eat." His voice was harsh, and breathy. Merlin nodded quickly, and Deverell relaxed his grip slightly before shoving Merlin against the wall, once more and then releasing his hold of the servant's jacket.

Merlin stumbled away from the wall, eyes searching the floor for all the sheets he'd dropped. Then with unsteady hands he gathered the items together, stuffing them haphazardly into the basket. He quickly fled the room, basket in hand.

Walking swiftly, Merlin dumped the laundry off unceremoniously, not even pausing to acknowledge the other servants working there.

He jogged to the kitchens, no longer needing to keep to a walk without the basket. The memory of earlier lingering in his mind. If the lord had gotten that angry over some dropped sheets, how much worse could it get? He rolled his shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension there. He tugged at his neckerchief feeling bruises already starting to form as the fabric pressed against the damaged area.

MM

He was stood at the edge of the room, back pressed against the cool stone of the wall. Fear and apprehension running rampant though his blood, whilst he concentrated one remaining as still as possible. He observed Deverell from the corner of his eye, while said lord ignored him completely.

The silence between the two stretched on for minutes and minutes, the light from outside quickly diminishing. Until at last Deverell spoke.

"Now," he looked up and briefly made eye contact with Merlin, before the servant blinked eyes moving lower. "Despite your clumsiness, you are in the perfect position to help me, and even perhaps earn a reward for yourself."

Merlin met Deverell's eyes again, totally taken off guard by his words. His lips parted in preparation to speak, but he stopped month dry as his mind spiralled off contemplating what he was referring to. After all, what could Merlin as a servant do that a lord could not.

"What it is you shall do for me is, tomorrow I want you to make sure Arthur is late for the council meeting." Merlin's brow furrowed slightly, but he remained silent. "I know someone _like_ you can't possibly understand the nuances of politics," Merlin barely held back a snort at this. "So do you think you'll be able to manage this?"

This time Merlin didn't hold back, and he rolled his eyes, straightened himself up, he exhaled and then replied.

"I know what you're trying to do, and I will not help you."

"Oh you do, do you?" His voice was calm as he leant back in his seat, not looking towards Merlin, and clearly thinking that Merlin was bluffing.

"Yes," Merlin swallowed before continuing. "I read your plans."

"You, _read_ them." Deverell practically laughed the words out. The warlock scowled, but kept his composure and remained where he was.

"I can read. And I am not going to let you do this."

Deverell stood from the table, attention directed down at said table. He stepped slowly around the room, making his way towards the servant. Until he stopped about half a metre in front of Merlin.

As the lord stopped in front of him, Merlin became hyper aware of the fact that he was shorter than the noble. Merlin's eye went wide as Deverell leaned forwards, face barely inches from Merlin's, so he could feel his breath on his cheek.

"Why don't you enlighten me on what it is exactly, you read." Merlin pulled away slightly at the implication of what was to come. Only for two large hands to fall on his shoulders, their heat an unwelcoming warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

His heart rate picked up, whilst he pressed himself back against the wall, and instinctively drawing his shoulders close to his body. Hot, fetid breath tickled his face uncomfortably. Merlin tried not to cringe away from the unpleasant smell, but wary of setting off the temperamental lord, he tried to keep his expression neutral.

"You would be wise not to anger me, boy." The words were all but spat into Merlin's face.

In an effort to dodge the spit, he moved his head away, whilst at the same time attempting to shrink into the wall at his back. A dull slap near his right ear made Merlin jump, as one of the noble's hands made contact with the wall.

A few seconds later, and his second hand grasped a hold of Merlin's chin. Blunt fingers digging painfully into the soft skin of his cheeks.

Eyebrows drawing together Merlin opened his mouth to speak, and being careful not to catch on his teeth on the insides of his cheeks, answered the noble's earlier question.

"I saw your paper work. I saw that you are planning what areas of Camelot's land to take once you convince the noble families that Arthur is unfit to rule." The last words grew slightly choked as Deverell squeezed his hand tighter around Merlin's jaw, almost like he thought if he could stop Merlin saying the words, he could pretend that the servant really still knew nothing of his plans.

The lord's hand tightened its grip, the pressure forcing Merlin's head back and him onto his tiptoes in an effort to try and relieve his neck.

Failing to stop the warlock speaking, the lord reverted back to throwing insults.

"I'm surprised you're intelligent enough to have worked it out." He then sneered, bringing his face so it was mere centimetres from Merlin's before continuing. "But clearly you aren't intelligent enough to know when to keep your mouth shut." He suddenly released his grip on Merlin, the servant almost sliding to the floor as his feet failed to hold his own weight.

"Now leave, and remember what I told you to do." He stepped backwards as he spoke, giving Merlin room to scramble back to his feet.

Merlin paused only briefly to meet the noble's eyes, before he ducked his head and fled the room.

MM

After escaping from lord Deverell's room Merlin had hidden himself in Arthur's chambers, knowing that the king was busy this time of the day. He absently adjusted his scarf hoping to cover any marks that had been left to show his rough handling. His mind drifted away as he contemplated what he could do to solve the situation, finding himself staring out of the window with no thought to the passage of time.

So involved in his own thoughts, the servant missed the sound of the door opening, and Arthur entering the room. Until the king coughed, startling Merlin and causing him to jump practically out of his skin.

"Arthur!"

"Easy there, we don't want you spraining something." Arthur teased. The king had relaxed slightly as lord Deverell's visit had been going well so far, and not one of the many-many problems he had envisaged had occurred.

Arthur stepped deeper into the room away from the door, easily rolling his shoulders to reduce the tension there. He had a slight smile on his face but that quickly faded at the lack of response from his servant. He crossed his arms, almost tempted to put his hands on his hips and glare the younger man down.

"Alright, what is it?" Merlin turned to fully face his master, but didn't speak. "Are you still annoyed about having to work for Deverell today?" Arthur continued, but again Merlin made no attempt to reply. "You know I didn't have a choice. It's not like I would choose to have George serve me when you're perfectly capable of doing so."

"You mean you still don't enjoy having the perfect servant working for you?" Merlin grinned at his king as he finally spoke. "Even though you do go on about how you wish I was more," he adopted an exaggerated thoughtful expression. "Proficient?"

"That's because you are incapable. Although it is certainly an improvement that you're admitting it." Arthur snipped back, relieved that Merlin had responded, but still a little unnerved by the way the servant's grin failed to even touch his eyes.

"Did lord Deverell say anything of note?" The king hoped changing the topic back to the visitor might get Merlin to reveal some of what was clearly playing on his mind.

Merlin shrugged, fingers inching to try and soothe the many bruises inflicted by said lord, but refraining from doing so as it would be more than obvious as to their origin. He also opted not to speak, though he knew that would only make the king all the more curious.

"If you're going to act like that then you may as well help me out of this, and into something more comfortable," Arthur gestured towards his clothes as he spoke.

MM

Merlin closed the king's door behind himself having finally finished his chores for the day. He slumped backwards against the door being extra careful not to rattle the wood in its frame. His body slumped relieved to be out from under the king's scrutinising eyes.

He knew he was in a tight position, being a servant there wasn't really anyone he could turn to, even with Arthur slowly working to get peasants more rights within the kingdom. To accuse a noble of conspiring against the king would land him on the executioners block faster than he could say 'Magic'.

He was tempted still to consult Gaius for his opinion, but he didn't want to worry the old physician. Although it was doubtful he would be able to keep everything from his guardian if his treatment today was anything to go by, then once it became clear he did not do as was asked then he would certainly suffer much worse.

Resolving for now to keep quiet about everything and accept that he would be subjected to a stern lecture and the 'eyebrow' after everything had been sorted. Merlin headed off to catch some sleep during what remained of the night.

MM

The day so far had been ordinary, Merlin being allowed to stay by Arthur's side today instead of getting loaned out, allowed him to avoid the other violent noble for the most part. Their paths did cross at one point during the day, but luckily for Merlin the public location, meant the worst Deverell could do was send him a glare.

As he assisted Arthur in getting changed for the council meeting he couldn't help the tension in his body though he tried his best to keep in hidden from the king.

"How are you feeling? Nervous?" Merlin asked, as a distraction method, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"I've told you before, _Mer_lin. I don't get nervous," the king rolled his eyes at his servant. Said servant snorted softly in response. He straightened Arthur's collar, then stepped back, as if to admire his work.

Arthur sighed loudly at Merlin. "Don't be such a girl." He said.

"I am not a girl."

"Whatever you say Merlin, just keep your attics to yourself during the council meeting, alright."

At Merlin's nod the king turned to leave the room, whilst Merlin stepped forwards so as to keep pace with him.

The pair quickly reached the council chambers, Merlin remembering to drop back behind Arthur at the last moment.

The guard on duty bowed at Arthur's arrival, before opening the door the room, in with everyone else was already gathered. Arthur gave a brief nod of acknowledgement to the guard before proceeding.

The instant he spotted the king lord Deverell sent a glare at Merlin, who attempted to remain unnoticed, but in his usual fashion failed to do so. The lord had to stop glaring once Arthur had reached his seat least he be spotted and called out on the expression, however he throughout the meeting turned his attention away from his fellow nobles and on to the servant.

The servant who under the intense scrutiny, found himself hyper aware of each movement he made, and consequently he almost let his clumsiness get the best of him as he went about serving drinks. Luckily he managed to prevent any of the liquid spilling, but only just.

The meeting itself proceeded as good as it could be expected when one member was working actively to undermine the king, and as the group finished for the day a few things had been accomplished meaning it would be necessary to reconvene again.

MM

Back in the king's chambers to help him undress for bed, Merlin had managed to put the danger hanging over his head out of his mind. The servant instead focused on getting Arthur to relax so he would be able to sleep that night.

"I think that went well, don't you think that went well?" Merlin gathered Arthur's night wear from where he had bundled it into a pile that morning.

"What would you know about it Merlin?" Arthur shucked out of his shirt, letting his eyes track Merlin across the room.

"Me?" Merlin questioned in exaggerated confusion. "Absolutely nothing, but no one broke out into an argument. That's got to be a good thing." The king cast his eyes to the ceiling for a second before he lifted his arms for Merlin to put his night shirt on.

The king appreciated Merlin's attempt to lighten the mood, but at this point all he was really interested in was going to bed and sleeping. So he grabbed his sleep trousers from Merlin's hands putting them on with a hop.

"Is there anything else you need Arthur?"

"No, just go to bed and remember to be on time again in the morning." Arthur waved Merlin off with one hand, whilst he used the other to pull back his blanket, before he flopped into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

There shouldn't have been an opportunity for this to happen, what with Merlin knowing all the servants back corridors within the castle. But somehow despite this Merlin found himself cornered by non-other than lord Deverell, who had somehow managed to work out where the servant would be.

"Well it seems you really are as stupid as rumours would suggest." He sneered, one hand landing on Merlin's shoulder, fingers scrapping hard against the bone of Merlin's shoulder to grasp tight to the fabric of his shirt to prevent the servant from escaping.

Merlin opened his mouth a retort ready on his tongue, only to be cut off before he could start speaking.

"I think you and I need to have a little talk, somewhere private." The noble leant in as he spoke so that no one would accidently over hear, then he pulled back saying in a much louder voice. "I require your assistance, servant."

He did not release Merlin from his hold, instead steering the servant in front of himself and all but pushing him down the corridor. They didn't pass many other people considering the lateness of the day, but any that they did see just assumed that Deverell was seeking Merlin's help preparing for bed.

Shortly they reached the lord's room, at which point Merlin was once again shoved against a wall. He could feel his heart rate pick up, and he swallowed audibly as the lock clicked open.

"Get in here." Deverell hauled Merlin away from the wall, and then shoved him sharply in the chest causing him to stumble and fall flat on his back. He just managed to avoid cracking his head on stone, letting his shoulders take the brunt of the impact instead.

Deverell pulled the door close slowly, making sure to keep the door from banging as it fit back into place. He turned slowly to face Merlin, an almost sadistic smile on his face as he imagined what he was going to do to the servant.

"Now, why don't we see if we can beat the idiocy out of you."

Merlin swallowed again, shuffling backwards across the floor as fast as he could without removing his eyes from the angry noble. Deverell instead took only one step forwards, delighting in the fact that Merlin was already terrified.

There was a thud as Merlin backed into a table leg, coming to a halt as he found himself unable to drag his eyes away so as to navigate around the obstacle.

Lord Deverell crossed the distance between them quickly, bending down once he was centimetres from Merlin's out stretched feet but still remaining higher than the servant to emphasise the difference in their rank.

"My lord- I don't…" Merlin fumbled with his words unable to decide on the best way to possibly get out of this situation.

"What was that?" There was a ferocity in his voice, as he pulled back.

"…" Merlin's mouth remained open for a while longer before he snapped it shut, teeth clinking slightly as he did so. He pulled his knees in towards his body trying to put up some sort of defence between him and the lord.

Deverell let out a chuckle as he watched Merlin, knowing exactly what the servant was doing. He pulled back even farther leaving Merlin confused over what he was planning. Before in one surprisingly swift movement he grabbed Merlin by the shoulder, and with his other hand landed solid punch to Merlin's left eye.

Merlin staggered backwards, the momentum from the punch sending him once again into the table, although this time on top of it. He moaned in pain as the edge of the wood jammed into his back.

After delivering the punch Deverell had released his hold on Merlin letting the servant flounder as he lost his footing, and he slide from the surface of the table to the floor, bringing half of the items on it down with him. Merlin pushed himself out from under the various bits of paper and other objects, not caring if they got damaged in the process.

"Ow." Merlin muttered quietly, cradling one hand over his eye.

"You dare to damage my belongings?"

Merlin's eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet, crumpling even more paper work as he did so. His eye throbbed with each rapid beat of his heart. He stepped nervously around the table, hyper aware of how close he still was to Deverell.

The warlock did not respond, knowing that was nothing he could say to placate the lord. Merlin froze not ten seconds later as Deverell's eyes narrowed into a glare, and he violently shoved the table out of his pathway, the wood giving a resounding bang, and the table bounced a few times before coming to rest a few feet from where it started.

"My lord I… I-" Merlin tried to come up with anything to distract the enraged man.

"You what?" He replied stalking slowly closer. "Are you willing to do as I say now?"

Merlin refused to reply this time, sending a hard stare back as his answer.

"I thought that might be your reaction, " rather than getting angrier at Merlin's answer, or lack thereof he remained unfazed at Merlin's stubbornness. "Like I said however, I'm confident that I can change your mind." He closed what remained of the distance between them, giving Merlin a sharp shove to send him to the floor for the third time that night. This time however Deverell did not just stop there, delivering a swift kick to Merlin's exposed stomach.

Merlin's breath stuttered out in a strangled breath, as the force from the impact pushed the air from his lungs. He curled in on himself trying to protect his stomach from any more damage. Unfortunately this left his back open for attack, an opportunity that Deverell did not waste, landing another two kicks. The second causing a loud crack as one of Merlin's ribs gave in under the assault.

Merlin cried out, arching his back to try and relieve some of the pain. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around is stomach and sides in an effort to keep things from moving, he squinted up through pain clenched eyes.

"Have you got the message yet, you think?" He let over Merlin so as to get a look at the warlock's face. "What I want you to do with for me this time, and you will do it make no mistake, is you will get me the keys to the kings chambers, by tomorrow evening before final negotiations feast." He did not break eye contact the whole time he was speaking, even to blink.

Merlin did not respond past coughing weakly, a small spray of blood leaving his mouth and staining the floor.

"Do you understand me?" He stressed all the syllables as he spoke as if talking to someone much younger than, and nowhere near as intelligent as Merlin.

The servant stared back with wide, dark eyes, before he nodded hurriedly. Deverell nodded as well upon seeing this, satisfied that this time he would get what he wanted. "Now leave me." He turned away towards his changing screen, fully intending to ignore the servant and prepare for bed.

Merlin remained still for a few minutes after the lord had moved away, then he slowly uncurled, feelings his muscles protest against the movement after being tensed for so long in their protective positions.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, lips pressing together to stifle any moans of pain. He then pushed upwards until he was standing on shaky legs, his body slightly folded in on itself. Merlin spared one last quick glance at the changing screen in the corner, behind which his attacker was hidden from view, before he walked as fast as he could across the room, opening and closing the door a quietly as possible.

MM

Merlin shuffled slowly through the castle, right arm wrapped around his middle, trying to minimise any movement and therefore pain, as he went. He had his head ducked forwards so his hair fell across his face, and hid the developing bruising across his left eye.

There as not many people about at this time in the evening, but when he did encounter anyone, he ducked his head lower and avoided eye contact at all costs.

Though his progress was slow, eventually Merlin arrived back at the chambers he shared with Gaius. Before he opened the door Merlin paused, tugging at his clothes to try and straighten his appearance, if only a little. He cut off a groan as he managed to nudge his ribs, sending a quick spike of pain through his body. Not wanting to alert anyone nearby to his condition.

Deciding that he was as presentable as he could be, Merlin cautiously opened the door, not sure whether to expect to be met by anyone or not.

Before he had even finished opening the door Merlin knew his mentor was still awake if the light spreading out into the darkened corridor was anything to go by.

Steeling himself at the last second, Merlin pushed the door fully open.

"Ah, Merlin you're finally back. I could use your help putting these books away on the top of the shelf." Gaius was facing away from the door, and as he heard it open he stacked up the last of the books he was finished with.

Merlin cringed, knowing there was no way he would be able to reach above his head with his ribs in his current condition. He remained quiet, mentally floundering for some sort of excuse to give his mentor.

He had yet to come up with anything, when Gaius turned around puzzled by Merlin's unusual silence. The old physician had opened his mouth to question his ward, but he made no sound as his eyes fell on the rapidly darkening bruise covering his left eye, as well as his slightly hunched posture.

"What happened?" Hiding his initial shock, Gaius's words quickly took on a tone of professionalism.

"I- I tripped up, you know how clumsy I am." Gaius's eyebrow slid up his face in disbelief.

"I know you have a temperamental relationship with the ground, but you don't expect me to believe that. Do you?"

Merlin shuffled nervously under the piercing gaze, eyes trailing to the floor. He did not however offer up another explanation.

"You'd better sit down so I can examine you then." Gaius nodded toward the patients cot, before he turned away to collect his equipment. Merlin crossed the room, and then slumped onto the bed relaxing as he gave up on the idea of hiding his injuries.

There was a clatter of bottle knocking together as Gaius joined Merlin on the bed.

"Take your shirt off Merlin, I can't see what's wrong until you do," the physician fixed his eyes on Merlin as he gave the instruction.

Merlin gave a mute nod, fingers working to untie his belt before he wiggled carefully out of his shirt. He heard a quiet hiss from Gaius as he revealed his body, but as the fabric cleared his head his guardian was once again wearing an expression that gave nothing away.

Dropping his shirt on the bed, Merlin watched as Gaius gently prodded at each of his ribs, feeling for any give and also waiting for Merlin's reaction.

The warlock twitched as Gaius moved down, knowing he had almost located the area of damage. And he did a few minutes late. As the physician pressed in, Merlin cried out, bending forwards, and scooting backwards to stop the pressure.

"Merlin." Gaius scolded. "You need to keep still, so I can examine you properly."

Merlin huffed in response, but concentrated on keeping perfectly still. As Gaius returned his hands to Merlin's ribs, he made sure not to press as much so as to lessen the discomfort for his ward.

"One of your ribs is cracked." The physician almost muttered withdrawing a little. "I'll need to bind it so it heals correctly."

Merlin nodded having expected this outcome. He watched his guardian collect bandages, as well as some cream for his bruises. The bed creaked as he sat back down.

"Lift your arms please," Merlin did so, and Gaius placed the end of one bandage to the side of Merlin's torso opposite to his fractured rib. "Hold the end please." It was not a question as he would never expect to be disobeyed, although Merlin would never consider disobeying his mentor when it came to important medical treatment.

The pair then sat in silence as Gaius worked, Merlin preferring not to start a conversation right now. On the other hand after he had finished wrapping the bandage, and had started tying it off decided that now was the best time to get the truth out of Merlin.

"Now, will you tell me what really happened, or will I have to drug you to keep you out of trouble." Merlin's eyes widened briefly before they returned to normal.

"Lord Deverell, he umm. He disapproved of my actions." Merlin didn't need to elaborate, it was well known that some lords did not treat their help well.

"And what exactly was it you did that he disapproved of so much he beat you?" Gaius asked curious while a few bruises were to be expected a fractured rib was not. He said patiently before waiting for Merlin explain the reasoning as to why he had been 'punished' so severely.

"I refused to carry out a direct order." Merlin said, eyes flicking between his mentors face and his lap. He exhaled hard knowing that was not a satisfactory answer, before he continued speaking. "He wants Arthur be discredited amongst the council, and he wants me to help him."

"I see." The physician intoned. He didn't have to say anything else as he knew first of all nothing could get Merlin to betray Arthur, and second that the servant would inevitably be the one to take care of the traitorous lord alone without anyone's knowledge or help.

"He wants me to get him the keys to Arthur's chambers."

"When is his deadline?" He knew there was nothing he could do to help apparent from offer an ear for Merlin, who so often lacked an outlet.

"Tomorrow before the feast."

"Well then we'd best get you to bed soon." Merlin rolled his eyes at that last statement, but stopped as soon as Gaius started to apply cream to his bruised eye, having finished the rest of his body whilst they were speaking.

The warlock tried not to flinch away at the first contact with his damaged skin, waiting until the numbing properties of the medicine tool affect.

Recapping the bottle, Gaius rubbed the last blob of cream in, before he stood and returned his equipment.

"Off you go then." He added once he'd put everything back where it belonged.

Merlin complied without comment, picking his shirt up and heading to his room.

"Goodnight, Gaius."


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, as Merlin awoke the first thing he felt was a stiffness in his muscles causing him to groan as he sat up. He pulled off his night shirt so as to check on the bandages binding his chest. Finding them still secure he got up and dressed for the day, though being mindful not to move too quickly lest he hurt himself, or actually dislodge the bandages.

Successfully dressed he when down into the main chambers, to find Gaius pottering about the room preparing some remedy.

"Ah, Merlin. How are you feeling his morning?" He asked once he spotted his ward. Merlin shrugged before answering.

"Stiff, but not too bad." He rolled his shoulders a little after his shrug had caused the muscles to tense almost painfully.

"Do I need to retie your bandages?" Gaius questioned, eyes scanning Merlin's appearance, looking for any signs that he was not healing nicely.

"No. I was wondering if you had more cream for some of the bruising though?" He inquired, his hand hovering over the now grey bruise on his left eye.

The physician nodded, picking up the bottle from where he had left it the previous evening. He popped off the top, and then asked.

"Would you like me to apply it for you?" Merlin nodded in reply, turning to sit at the lone table, with Gaius also moving to sit opposite him. With practised hand the physician covered the bruised area, gently working the cream the skin, to speed along its healing.

In a matter of minutes he was done, and standing back up to put the bottle away, whilst Merlin checked on his neckerchief, making sure it covered the slowly healing marks from the start of the week.

"I'll see you later Gaius." Merlin said, a small amount of resignation colouring his words. Gaius nodded once again to his ward.

MM

Thought he tried to hide his anxiety, as he went about the day Merlin knew, that Arthur knew something was up. No matter how hard he tried he could not completely dismiss the tension that he carried in his shoulders. He also had to be careful not to move in a way as too aggravate his ribs, something which was massively hampering to him as he went about his chores.

Went he had first shown up for work the king had of course questioned him on the origin of his bruised face, to which he answered. That he had tripped up whilst carrying a book and it had bashed into his face. Arthur then proceeded to roll his eyes and call Merlin a clumsy idiot, but at least the king seemed to have bought his excuse.

No more of his injuries were visible, all covered nicely by his clothes, and he make sure to keep it that way, which gave Merlin no reason to question his initial excuse.

The rest of the day occurred mostly as normal with Arthur piling a ridicules amount of chores onto Merlin without a care that no normal servant would have even a hope of completing them all in the space of one day.

Luckily neither the king or servant had any contact with lord Deverell, nor did he get mentioned throughout the day, allowing Merlin to at least temporarily forget about the task he had been set.

MM

Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers the king's freshly laundered cloak folded neatly in his hands, ready for this evening. He opened the door with one hand, not looking up as he did so.

"Finally /Mer/lin, I hope you have my cloak there with you." The king said, as usual forgoing any small talk.

"Yes, yes keep your trousers on." Merlin got a scowl in return for that comment, which just showed how stressed Arthur was as he denied engaging with their normal routine of banter. Rolling his eyes, Merlin put his cloak down onto the king's table, finding and grabbing one of the ties in each hand, then with one swift movement he pulled away letting the fabric unfurl without creasing.

Arthur watched Merlin go about his job with a certain grace. He still marvelled at how much Merlin had managed to pick up during his time as a servant.

The servant joined Arthur where he stood, sweeping the cloak around the kings shoulders and settling the ties together under his chin. Merlin adjusted the leather straps, working them with his fingers until both ends were level, and then knotting them tightly together. He make one final sweep down both of Arthur's shoulders to displace and wrinkles that had formed, then stepped back to admire his work.

"Are you done admiring your own work yet?" Arthur quizzed, a smirk forming on his face.

"I don't know about you, but I like to take /pride/ in my work." Merlin retorted, hands finding their way to his hips.

Arthur snorted, amused at the picture his manservant made.

"You can continue to be girl, but I have a feast to attend." Arthur turned sharply away towards the door, in a way that sent his cloak billowing out, prompting Merlin to roll his eyes, yet again.

Instead of following the king out of his room straight away like he would on a normal day Merlin, lingered back in the room a moment, unable to stop the thought that right now would be the perfect opportunity to steal the king's keys, if Merlin was even remotely that way inclined. He shook his head dispelling that notion, before hurrying to catch up with Arthur.

He quickly drew level with Arthur, ignoring the looks of some nobles who still disapproved of Merlin walking next to Arthur rather than farther behind.

People were quick to more out of the way of the king, thought they knew Arthur was nowhere near as strict as his father had been, they were still a little wary of him.

The guards on the door nodded to the king, before moving to open the doors in sync, letting out the already growing noise in the hall.

All conversations dropped as Arthur entered the hall, most eyes seeking him out. Merlin split form the kings path heading to collect a wine jug and then take his own position behind his king, after Arthur had seated himself.

Merlin kept his eyes off of the corrupt lord Deverell, instead choosing to observe everyone else, as well as remembering to keeping an eye on Arthur and how much drink he had remaining in his cup.

The feast on the whole went well, with only the hostile vibes directed specifically at Merlin spoiling the evening.

As the hall emptied out, Merlin noticed that he spend more and more time under the harsh eye of Deverell, as there were less, and less people to distract him. It was a wonder really how no one else seemed to pick up on the displeasure.

Finally Arthur decided he had spent more than enough time at the feast, and that he would now rather be in bed.

As the king rose to depart Merlin passed off his jug to a household servant, once again having to hurry to catch up with the king, as he all but ran out of the room no longer wanting to engage with anyone.

MM

Back in the king's rooms, Merlin flited about the room undressing Arthur, putting the dirty clothes out of the way, before retrieving and then helping him into his night clothes.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Merlin asked, hoping that Arthur was tired enough not set Merlin any more, obscure tasks.

"No, just leave me to sleep, but remember to be on time in the morning." Was the sleepy muttered response, whilst he rolled over, pulling the blanket high over his shoulders and around his neck.

Merlin shook his head gently cheered up by the king's antics, he extinguished the candles and carefully exited the room.

Of course as expected almost the moment Merlin set foot outside of Arthur's chambers that he found himself alone in Deverell's presence. The lord standing uncomfortably close, barely managing to contain his anger.

"Come. With. Me." The lord ground out, voice deep with fury.

Merlin felt his mouth go try, and he barely managed a nod as hand yanked him suddenly by the front of his jacket, almost sending him sprawling, expect for the same hand holding most of his weight upwards, and stopping him from meeting the ground. Merlin gasped feebly, arms wrapping tight around his ribs as they pulled painfully.

Somehow managing to regain his feet, Merlin stumbled along as Deverell continued pulling him along, though Merlin walked slightly bent forwards trying to suppress the pain from his body.

The noble set a brisk pace, and Merlin struggled valiantly to keep up. As they turned a corner Merlin tripped as was not unusual for him. His arms flapping in an attempt to keep himself upright, his hand smacked into Deverell's shoulder, unbalancing the lord, who had to use the wall to remain standing.

In his anger, the noble throw Merlin to the floor.

"You clumsy oaf!" Deverell shouted, brandishing his fist over Merlin, who was trying to untangle himself and get a breath in as he found himself winded from the impact. He weakly struggled to his hands and knees.

Unfortunately for him before he was even half way up, Deverell snapped out of his anger, realising that it was probably not the best of ideas to confront Merlin whilst in one of the castles public corridors, and that he needed to move back to his room. He reached out taking a hold of Merlin's shirt this time rather than his jacket, so he could hold the servant that much closer.

"You're not escaping from your punishment by being clumsy." He growled into Merlin's ear, eyes darting side to side to see if his outburst had been spotted by anyone. "Come on!" He pushed Merlin in front of him, grip tightening.

Coughing from his rough landing Merlin stared down at his feet, devoting most of his concentration on keeping himself standing, as well as taking even breaths.

Sufficiently distracted from the passage of time, Merlin was surprised when he was pulled up to a sudden halt. He blinked eyes wide in the dim light, before he realise that they had arrived at the nobles room. He risked a glance up at Deverell's face, as the lord fumbled with the key to his room, finding it hard to unlock the door using only one hand.

Finally succeeding, he slapped the door open his such force that it ricocheted off of the wall as it reached its maximum opening size. The clunk of the wood startled Merlin, and he then found he was pulled inside of room, and at last freed from Deverell's hold.

The warlock moved the instant he was freed, escaping across to the other side of the room whilst his attacker was distracted locking the door, much to Merlin's distress. He ran round to the opposite side of the large bed, hoping to make it an obstacle to what was coming.

The click of the lock, a normally inconsequential sound seemed to echo through the whole room.

Merlin froze as Deverell turned to seek him out. Their eyes met briefly, before Merlin broke the contact, feeling too unnerved by what he saw in the other's eyes.

"Would you like to explain why you did not do as I asked?"

Merlin licked his lips, but did not speak, after all no matter what he said he would still suffer.

"No answer?" One of the lord's eyebrows lifted in a manner vaguely reminiscent of Gaius. "Well then…" He continued, but trailed off as he walked forwards. He frowned at Merlin's attempt to use the bed as a shield, coming to a stop on the other side of the mattress. He stroked one hand on the blanket as if studying it.

Merlin stared back wide eyed, watching as Deverell then, stepped slowly around the end of the bed towards him. He looked at the bed, checking the progress of the noble every few seconds, waiting until the right moment to move.

Once he reached the last corner between the two, Merlin jumped onto the bed, thinking he would be able to make it too the door, then sneak a bit of magic to lock the door, and pretend the lock was dodgy, unfortunately Merlin forgot to take into account how his rib would hamper him. As he jumped his muscles tensed and pain spiked though him, he dropped hard on to the bed as his plan failed. His breath leaving him, though he did crawl onward after the setback, all but falling to the floor at the other side.

There was a yell behind him, but Merlin didn't look back, pushing up to his feet he only just made it before a weight slammed into him knocking him back over.

"Ah!" Merlin cried out, his body being crushed. It didn't he long to determine that the weight crushing him was in fact just the noble. Merlin tried to wiggle free, but a hand to his lower back held him in place.

"I don't think so." The weight increased as Deverell use Merlin to lean on as he rose. The hold then lessened, until it became a tug which flipped Merlin over, and pushed him almost up to the wall that the bed backed onto, essentially trapping him in.

Stalked close, almost kneeing down to get level with Merlin, who attempted to try and speak as a distraction.

"Is that all you've got." He knew the words would probably only spell more pain for him if he couldn't find a way out of this.

"You think I'm done with you?" He spoke almost gently, reaching a hand out and brushing the back of it lightly against Merlin's cheek.

The servant twitched, pulling his face away and trying to slide himself out of reach. The servant's mind emptied of any thoughts, his heart thundering in his chest. Merlin kept his mouth shut, eyes following the noble's actions.

Brown eyes scrutinised Merlin's face, leaving the warlock feeling extremely vulnerable and exposed, as if the gaze could somehow discern his inner secrets. Panic started to creep into Merlin's thoughts, before with a sharp turn of his head he broke the stare of the noble and stamped out the panic with rational.

He let his eyes instead search the floor looking for anything he could use to help his escape, whilst trying to keep still unsure of the oddly quiet lord's next move. Until he heard an almost cheerful chuckle, which caused him to snap his gaze back up, only for a gentle nudge on his cheek to cause him to freeze.

Merlin didn't flinch but it was an extremely near thing, as the noble withdrew his hand, giving Merlin's cheek a last gentle tap as he did so. The servant tried not to let the let his fear show on his face, instead trying to stare down the lord.

"It would be a shame if something were to damage your face wouldn't it?" His voice was incredibly calm something which only served to increase Merlin's panic, much more than the anger had done.

In a flash Deverell had unsheathed a small dagger from at his waist, the polished metal easily catching the light from the many candles scattered around the room, and reflecting it back into Merlin's eyes.

He squinted against the onslaught, trying to keep his eyes on the blade despite the pain of the light. He bit into his bottom lip nervously, scared at what exactly was being planned.

In a swift movement the dagger found it's resting place on Merlin's left cheek, it's press aggravating the bruise already there.

Blue eyes stared fixedly at the hand wielding the dagger, while his breathing accelerated to near frantic puffs.

When the blade first broke his skin Merlin flinched violently away, the maybe only inch long wound dripping two long dark lines down his cheek.

"Now, now. Who said you could move?" Deverell almsost hummed. He grabbed the front of Merlin's shirt, the fabric bunching as he as his fist tightened. He flicked the dagger the few drops of blood that had gathered on the blade flying free at the movement, before the blade was moved to Merlin neck. "Do anything, and I'll slice your throat."

Merlin nodded very carefully.

"Good, now stand up."

Merlin tilted his head back, to give himself a little more freedom from the blade, before he gathered his legs underneath himself and stood.

"Now, I want you to hold still."

Merlin nodded slowly again, hardly darning to move.

He didn't see the punch coming though in hind sight he probably should have guessed, what would happened but he didn't and as the fist collided with his stomach. Merlin folded forwards until he was practically bent double, luckily Deverell had withdrawn his knife or Merlin was sure he'd be in a very bad situation. The stomach punch was quickly followed by one to the servants back which did bring him to the floor, as it shifted his injured rib.

The warlock's breath came in uneven gasps, and though he tried to suppress a cough, he failed leaving him to curl in on himself in pain.

"I told you to hold still!" Deverell shouts, punctuating the last word by also stabbing into Merlin's right should with the dagger. Merlin screams this time, and cries out once more as the blade is withdrawn.

Each breath leaves him in shaky puffs, and his left hand comes up to cover the leaking wound in his shoulder.

"Why?" It was only a little more than a whisper, but it stopped the noble in his tracks, and caused him to squint down at the servant.

"Why, what?"

"Why-" Merlin paused to swallow, his voice raspy "Why, do you hate Arthur so much?"

"Oh. It's nothing personal, he's just inexperienced and therefore an easy target."

This response got under Merlin's skin more then he thought it would have done, how dare someone think of Arthur as weak.

"He's not you know." Merlin winced as he raised his voice from the whisper it had been.

"What?" He sounded surprised, not used to being question by anyone.

"Arthur, he's not weak." Merlin words seemed to spark anger in Deverell again, regardless of their validity. So the lord shifted his grip and brought the dagger down across Merlin's left forearm, which was still holding onto his shoulder wound.

Merlin bit hard into his lip until it started to bleed to hold in his cry. Blood dripped from both the deep cuts, pooling on the floor. Whilst Deverell withdraw a little from the servant, seemingly satisfied that he had taught Merlin his lesson.

The lord looked away not thinking Merlin as threat, and that would be his downfall.

In a last desperate act, Merlin leaped forwards, using his Magic to give him the needed strength. He succeeded in flooring the larger man, and using his momentary advantage managed to wrestle free the dagger.

With a shaking hand Merlin brought the dagger to the lords neck just has he had, had done to himself earlier. Unfortunately Deverell choose that moment to shout for the guards. It took them only a few minutes to arrive, and in that time Deverell smirked up at Merlin like this was the best thing had could have happened.

The crash as the guards did arrive startled Merlin, almost causing him to jump and drop the blade.

"This servant attacked me!"


	6. Chapter 6

The two guards froze just inside the room, both with their swords drawn expecting an assassin or something of the like. Both of them looking between Merlin and the lord he was leant on top of.

"What are you waiting for? Arrest him!" Deverell shouted, his rage evident, whilst above him Merlin tensed all over waiting to be pulled away and no doubt arrested.

The guards however after exchanging a look between them, did not arrest Merlin instead, one of the guard took his sword and placed it next to the dagger, across the nobles throat to keep him in place. Then the other guard gently prised Merlin's fingers open taking the dagger from him, and then guiding the servant out of Deverell's reach.

He took Merlin across the room and sat him in one of the few chairs, making sure he was sat comfortably and securely.

"Are you alright here for a few minutes Merlin?" The guard asked, resting a hand carefully on Merlin's uninjured should for reassurance. Merlin nodded without looking up, then croaked.

"Yes, thank you James."

James patted Merlin's shoulder one more time, before he straightened up and made towards the chamber door. Stepping out into the corridor James looked both ways searching for anyone to send a message. Seeing no one he started off down the right corridor toward the kitchens and, the household servant's quarters in the hope he would spot someone finishing up some last minute duties before heading to bed.

His decision paid off as found a young maidservant carrying some sheets with her.

"I need to you go get Gaius, bring him to lord Deverell's chambers and then bring the king here to," the maid nodded. "As fast as you can." Her nod became almost frantic, before she turned away from James and all but ran towards the physician's chambers.

Happy that help was on the way James returned to Deverell's room. He found his partner Gerard had gotten Deverell to sit up against the side of the bed, so Gerard could easily keep pressure on the noble's neck.

James sent him a nod, before he moved back towards Merlin who seemed to be in exactly the same position as before head bent, and body slightly forward, right hand over his left shoulder and right hand over his left forearm applying pressure to both of the wounds.

To James's untrained eye the sword wounds did not appear too serious, however the rasp in Merlin's breathing did seem concerning, that coupled with how he held himself wear tell tail signs of damaged ribs. The guard walked over to Merlin, ducking down beside the servant again so he could speak to him.

"The king and Gaius are on their way, you just need to hold out a little bit longer."

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but that triggered a coughing fit, which had him curling even farther forwards on himself. Once his cough had stopped he nodded, deciding that talking was not an option right now.

James remained at the servants side for a few minutes more, before he went to join Gerard on the other side of the room, sending a glare at the lord who sat usually quiet.

The sound of feet hitting stones of the castle drew all of the rooms occupants, gazes toward the door, as the king all but charged into the room, clearly alerted to the seriousness of the summons by the maid.

The first thing the king's eyes landed was Deverell and the guards as they were directly opposite the door. His mouth dropped open, as he prepared to demand what was going, until he spotted the blood on the floor which didn't fit what either the guards or Deverell as none of them appeared injured. Scanning the room with his eyes, they quickly landed on Merlin sat just inside the door and to the right.

"Merlin!" Whatever he was going to say fell completely from his mind, at the sight of his servant clever having been attacked. He crossed the room with long strides, kneeing down next to Merlin whose head had shot up at Arthur's call. "What on earth happened to you?"

Merlin didn't say anything at first, instead directing his eyes towards the lord.

"He-" Merlin said, voice strained, but was cut off by the lord who at this moment choose to speak up, or rather shout.

"That useless servant attacked me, for reason!"

At the accusation, Arthur straighten up, his back sit facing the noble and his hands clenching at his sides. The king then grit his teeth before spinning on his heel.

"I think it's pretty clear, who attacked who." Arthur's voice was low and dangerous, warning Deverell not to continue with what was an obvious lie.

"Of course it is sire, I will accept no-" Arthur cut the lord off mid-sentence.

"If one more lie comes out of your mouth I'll make sure you won't be able to speak again." The king's eyes had darkened and his stance sifted to become more aggressive. Across the room Deverell gulped, but did not speak again.

At that moment Gaius arrived at the chambers, his aging body not allowing him to move as quickly as Arthur had been able too. The physician greeted the king before moving off examine his ward.

"Sire."

"Gaius." Merlin said quietly, as his mentor joined him.

"Oh my boy." Was the physician's immediate reaction. He reached out his hand taking Merlin's chin, allowing him to tilt his wards head back so as get a good look as the still bleeding cut on his cheek.

Initially Merlin had been watching what Gaius was doing, but as the seconds ticked past shame started to creep into Merlin's thoughts, how had he let himself be beaten like this? Pursing his lips for a second Merlin concentrated on squash that thought, succeeding at pushing it to the back of his mind.

"Could you move your hand please, Merlin?" Gaius asked pointing to the hand in question that was stopping the blood flow from leaving his left arm.

Merlin did so without comment. Hissing a little as the dried blood pulled at his skin. Gaius hummed as he inspected the wound.

"This will need stitches, but I'll put a bandage on it for now."

Merlin couldn't help the slight wince at the mention of having to get stitches, knowing just how uncomfortable and even painful they could be. Gaius pulled some bandages from his medicine pack, lining the fabric up with the wound, and getting Merlin to hold the end Gaius wrapped the fabric tightly, but not uncomfortably so over Merlin's arm. He finished quickly, moving to take a light hold of the hand still covering his shoulder, and pull it away.

"I'll need to get your shirt off Merlin," The servant spared an uneasy glance to Deverell and then to Arthur, before his eyes landed back in Gaius. "Unless you want me to cut an even bigger hole in it?" At this point Merlin relented, lifting both arms in a manner that clearly betrayed how much pain he was in.

Gaius took a hold of Merlin's shirt seeing as the servant couldn't do it himself. It wasn't difficult to get the shirt off as it was much too big for Merlin's slim frame, and once he had done so there was a collective intake of breath from the two guards and the king as the sight that was revealed to them.

"When did that happen?" Arthur demanded, staring hard at the physician, as he recognised the handy work on the bandage.

"Today was not the only time that Deverell beat, Merlin. When he arrived back yesterday he had a cracked rib." Gaius explained in a calm tone.

The look Arthur cast on Deverell was like ice. If looks could kill the noble would be six feet under already. Silence reined for a few seconds, until Gaius turned back to Merlin.

The second wound now exposed to the air had started to bleed once more, though not heavily, just in a steady stream. Gaius gave the wound a few prods with his finger much to Merlin's displeasure, however it allowed the physician to see that the wound whilst deep had not hit anything vital, and would in time heal cleanly.

Gaius picked up one of his potions, uncorking it and collecting some on his finger and spreading it across the hole in Merlin's arm.

"Ouch." The warlock protested as his shoulder stung. Gaius raised an eyebrow at Merlin's reaction, not needing to say anything to scold Merlin on why it was important despite the pain.

"Bandaging this will be a little trickier, and I need you to keep as still as you can, even if it hurts."

"Yes Gaius." He responded in a tone boarding on bored, only to get a sharp look in return. The first contact the fabric made to Merlin's injury got the servant to wince, but it didn't hurt as much as went the physician pulled the bandage tight.

"Ah."

"Stop complaining Merlin." The king who had gotten closer to observe Gaius working, made the attempt at teasing, not really sure how else to behave at this point. Merlin's eyes landed on the king's and for a moment he kept his expression blank, before a smile crept across his face and he replied.

"You try having a dagger shoved into your shoulder, /sire/. I'm sure you'll all knightly, and courageous, am I right?" Merlin's voice was stronger now, having been given the chance to rest and for his ribs to settle a little.

"/Of/ course." Arthur answered as if he hadn't heard the insult in Merlin's question.

Rolling his eyes Merlin flinched as Gaius gave the bandage a last pull before securing the end.

"And now I need to see you your ribs, I've not doubt that the cracked one had been displaced, considering, and that more may be damaged." Gaius said, untying the bandage already there, to reveal the heavy grey of numerous bruises that over lapped. Setting the bandage aside, Gaius used both hands to check all of Merlin's ribs finding the original cracked one, was only a tiny bit more damaged luckily instead of completely broken. Along with that rib was two others that had also fractured.

"Three of your ribs are fractured, so you're going to have to be careful even after I bind them."

"I'll give you time off from serving me until Gaius says they're healed." The king got a grateful nod from the mentioned physician for his suggestion. Merlin on the other hand was not so grateful.

"I'm going to be so bored, aren't I?" His words were a question, but it needed no answer as everyone knew exactly what he was referring too.

Whilst they had been talking Gaius had gotten more bandages and started on the binding.

Arthur, now happy that Merlin was being taken care off turned away from the pair, and addressed the guards who had remained quiet the whole time.

"I want you to take _him_ to the dungeons." Both guards nodded, whilst James also gave a bow, before between them they hauled the lord to his feet, making sure to keep at least one sword on his as they went, and the stirred him non to gently from the room.

"I'll need to get you back to our chambers so I can stitch up your arm." Gaius said, pulling Merlin's left arm round his our shoulders and supporting Merlin as he got to his feet.

Unfortunately, whilst he had been sat down Merlin didn't realise how much the attack had sapped his energy, and as soon has he found himself on his feet, a wave of fatigue crashed over him and he sagged onto Gaius.

"Let me take him for you Gaius." Arthur said, grabbing Merlin carefully under the arms before Gaius could even respond. "Come on you lazy sod." Arthur pulled Merlin off of Gaius's shoulder, pulling him in close to his body and then hooking one arm under Merlin's knees and lifting the servant upwards.

"Woah!" The servant cried out startled, grabbing tightly on to Arthur's shoulders so as not to fall if the king dropped him. "Was the really necessary?" He questioned, breath coming in quick gasps.

"It was very necessary _Mer_lin." The king said in a very self-satisfied tone of voice.

"Arthur, Deverell, he wasn't just angry with me because I'm a rubbish servant. He's planning to turn the council against you and use that distrust to take over Camelot." Merlin said, hurriedly. Arthur's face went from shocked to enraged in a matter of seconds.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned quietly.

"Is there any proof?"

Merlin made a silent O with his mouth before swallowing and then answering.

"Yes. In- in his paper work, it mentions it." The king nodded, serious expression now firmly in place.

"I'll get a knight to collect all of Deverell's paper work as evidence." Arthur explained. He carried Merlin with him to the door, and with a quick warning set Merlin back on his feet, but so that the servant could lean his weight against the wall and door frame.

Once Merlin nodded that he was alright standing on his own, Arthur left the room, quickly spotting Leon who had seen the pair of guards escorting Deverell and had come to investigate.

"Sire." The knight greeted with a certain urgency.

"Leon, I need you to collect all of lord," he grimaced at having to refer to him as a lord still. "Lord Deverell's paper work from within his chambers and leave it in mine so I may read it."

"Of course, you highness." Leon gave a low nod, before passing Arthur, and heading to the chamber door. He spotted Merlin leaning heavily against the door, frame, half his body covered in bandages. Leon made to say something, but a reassuring look and nod stopped him from doing so, as he instead carried on into the room to completely his task.

Arthur then returned to Merlin, putting an arm around his shoulders and scooping him back into his arms. Looking back into the room Arthur spoke.

"I'll see you there Gaius." The king nodded to the physician and the walked from the room, Merlin pulling a slightly grumpy face in his arms.

MM

Arthur kept glancing down at Merlin every so often, even though he knew that the servant was now out of danger. On the sort journey to the physician's quarters Merlin's energy flagged even more so that the warlock was almost asleep by the time they arrived, his blue eyes open only a small crack.

Arthur shook his head gently as he arrived at the closed door to the chambers, deciding that kicking it open was the best way. The wooden door flew easily under the king's strength, the wood vibrating under the initial impact.

"Arthur… What are you doing?" Merlin asked, disturbed from his doze by the sound of the door. Arthur rolled his eyes, ignoring the question and instead carrying his servant into the room. He paused for a second, before heading toward the patient's cot, where he carefully put Merlin down. "Gaius should be here soon."

Merlin nodded at his king, eyes bleary. He had his left arm resting across his stomach, and his fingers drumming lightly on the bandage around his middle.

Whilst they waited Arthur pulled up a chair besides the bed, his thoughts running rampant inside his head. What could he do to set this right? Of course Deverell's crimes would lead to his death, but he had to play it carefully lest he end up with a political dispute on his hands.

Gaius choose that moment to enter, his equipment stored neatly under one arm.

"Thank you, Arthur." He acknowledged, before going to get the tools he would need to stitch Merlin's arm closed. Merlin groaned from his place, not looking forwards to what would be next.

Gaius joined the pair at the bed, bringing a second chair over to sit in.

"Ok I'm going to remove the bandage first. It will probably pull uncomfortably because of the dried blood. He did not look for Merlin's response, instead taking a pair of scissors and cutting a neat and straight line through the fabric. He then pulled the bandage away, this did draw a wince from Merlin as the two half of skin tried to pull away from each other and follow the escape of the fabric, but it was over in less than a minute and Merlin could relax again.

Next the physician brought out the same potion he had used earlier on the other wound. He applied this in an efficient manner, and in less than two minutes was ready to move on to sewing the wound close.

The first prick of the needle had Merlin screwing his eyes up and his teeth digging into his lip to keep himself quiet.

Beside him Arthur's nose wrinkled as recalled how weird and painful each stitch felt as it was made. Instead of focusing on the pull and push of the needle Arthur moved his gaze up to Gaius's face, just watching the concentration on it as he worked.

Luckily for Merlin whilst the wound was long, he only needed six stitched to keep the skin securely closed, and as Gaius broke off the excess thread, Merlin relaxed, sliding one eye slowly open.

"There you go. You'll only need to keep them in for a few days." Gaius commented, gathering fresh bandages to cover up his handy work.

"You hear that Merlin? That means you're not to do anything that could strain your arm." The king said in an commanding voice.

"Yes, sire!" Merlin mocked, with surprising enthusiasm considering how tired he was.

"I'm being serious Merlin, I don't want you getting hurt. And surely you don't want to be getting anymore stitches."

Merlin huffed, knowing Arthur had a valid point, for once.

"Yes, yes alright." Merlin said somewhat reluctantly, while above him Arthur smirked at getting Merlin to admit he was correct. Gaius rolled his eyes at the pair, though secretly glad Arthur had Convinced Merlin to take it easy.

"Good, now I have a criminal to see to." Arthur said, once again in king mod, as he stood from his chair.

Gaius nodded his thanks again, whilst Merlin just remained quiet his fatigue taking over, and leaving him with nothing to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur was just turning the corner which lead to the stairs down to the castles dungeon's when Gwaine came charging up said the stairs, almost crashing into Arthur in his haste. The king managed to dodge last second, bring his arm out at the same time to try and steady Gwaine, who had lost his balance upon noticing Arthur stood there.

"Arthur!" The rouge knight called out loud as if he didn't have all of the kings attention already.

"Yes, Gwaine? Is there a reason you're running around the castle trying to cause an accident?" Arthur half scolded, as said knight freed himself from Arthur's supporting arm and straighten himself out.

"I was looking for you!" Was the more than a little defensive reply.

"Why?" As soon as the word left his mouth Arthur knew it was stupid question, why else would the knight be coming from the dungeons, looking for him.

"Why do you think? Because that scumbag, beat Merlin!" Anger flooded Gwaine's as sent a glare at the wall. Arthur nodded, not even the littlest bit surprised by the answer.

"Well you've found me now, and I'm just heading down to the dungeons to see our guest." Arthur waved behind Gwaine, and took a step towards the stairs, expecting the knight to follow him without question. Gwaine nodded, turning about ready to join Arthur back down in the dungeons.

The pair descended the steps in silence, quickly reaching the bottom. At the bottom, Arthur spotted the two guards he had sent down up ahead standing either side of a cell which Arthur knew was rarely used because of the leak had in the roof which left it damp most of the year. He suppressed his feelings of happiness at this observation, keeping his face neutral.

They both crossed the room in almost no time at all, and once there Arthur silently thanked both guards with a nod. Turning to look into the cell, he saw the pitiful sight of the Deverell huddled into up against the wall opposite a murky looking puddle.

"Your highness, I really most protest this. That servant attacked me and now /I'm/ the one in the cell, it should be the other way around." The noble took his chance to try and convince the king that he was making a mistake.

"You think so do you?" Arthur said, his voice sounding actually interested. "Although, even if I did believe you, I have proof that you were conspiring to take over Camelot, and that my lord Deverell is treason." He continued as if he was having an everyday conversation about something such as the weather, rather than accusing someone of high treason.

"Whatever that piece of rubbish has told you-"

"Silence." Arthur did not raise his voice, but his tone brokered no argument. Behind him Arthur could practically feel Gwaine's rage as a physical manifestation, and he was glad the man held his tongue.

"Merlin didn't need to tell me anything for me to see that you were the attacker in this, and as to him informing me that someone is plotting against me? Well I'm much more inclined to believe someone who I've trusted for years then an over entitled stranger." As Arthur finished his almost speech, Deverell seemed to almost deflate, knowing he had been caught out.

Gwaine couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips as he heard the king defending Merlin, without question. His glee only increased as he watched the noble's reaction to the words.

"Now as for your sentence. For the crime of beating a servant, and for planning to and attempting to commit treason, you shall be stripped of your title and then executed."

"My Lord!" The words were said with such desperation that they caused Arthur to pause as he considered the best way to answer.

"Nothing you can say can change my mine so you may as well safe your breath." With that final word Arthur turned on his heel and matched away.

Gwaine remained for a minute more, sending metaphorical daggers at Deverell, and then in a last moment of spite sticking his tongue out as well, before he followed Arthur.

Farther down the corridor and out of ear shot of the cell Arthur halted waiting for Gwaine to join him.

"What were you looking for me for?"

Gwaine made a slightly exasperated sound, then he responded.

"I was going to ask what you were planning on doing to that piece of dirt, but it seems for once you're organised already." There was no small amount of satisfaction in his voice, or written across his face.

Arthur nodded at the knight mildly surprised at how level headed he was acting.

"Although, if you ask me, he needs a good beating to give him a taste of his own medicine."

Ah, Arthur had been too quick to make conclusions, there was the Gwaine he was expecting.

"As much as I would love to let you do that, I can't it would cause too much trouble within the council." Arthur said, regret soaking his words. He made a gesture to his stairs inviting Gwaine to go up them, ignoring the knights frown.

MM

Back in the main body of the castle, Arthur spoke again.

"If you want to do anything, you should go see Merlin first thing tomorrow morning, right now he should be sleeping, drugged up on Gaius's medicine, but I can almost guarantee he'll be feeling pretty crap come tomorrow."

Gwaine nodded, ready to for now accept what Arthur said. The knight then took his leave to go and get some rest.

Watching him go Arthur felt his own tiredness creep up on him, and he decided that all he was going to do now was get himself to bed. He would deal with reading though Deverell's paper work in the morning so he could present it to the council first thing, along with his judgement.

He was hoping that with the proof in writing, and clear as day, that no one would be able to question his choice to have the man killed.

MM

The next morning rolled around much too soon in the king's opinion, and George's morning greeting was highly unwelcome, and he found himself yawning loudly as he ate his breakfast. Finishing eating he started on reading through what turned out to be plans on how to get him unseated from his kingship, and how the disgraced lord had intended to put himself into what would have been the vacant position.

The level of detail on a few of the papers was unnerving as, it suggested that the traitor had help devising them and that an awful lot of thought had gone into creating them. It discouraged Arthur to know he already appeared to have made numerous enemies.

He finished up reading the last page that had been collected, putting the sheet back into the pile, and resisting the urge to put his head in his hands. He ran his hand across his face trying to dispel his lingering tiredness.

The king glanced out of the window, checking what time it was and working out how much longer he had left until he was due at the council meeting. Deciding it was about time he left, the king rose from his table, gathering the documents and then leaving.

MM

Gwaine had woken up in good time this morning, rather than taking the opportunity to catch up on sleep as he would normally. He wanted to go and check in on Merlin, as he knew Arthur wouldn't have a chance until later in the day.

The knight throw on some clean clothes, not need to wait for a servant to provide assistance. And he decided that he would collect his own breakfast on the way across the castle, at the kitchens.

Leaving his room Gwaine found the corridors oddly empty for a morning, although he conceded that as if was earlier then he was used to being out, that perhaps not everyone as awake yet and that this was in fact normal.

At the kitchen he was careful to avoid the head chief who, after catching Gwaine trying to pinch food several times had imposed a ban on the knight entering the room unless in an emergency. So peering around the door frame, he took note of who was down there, and where they were, before almost silently sliding himself into the room. All but tip toeing over to a basket of bread rolls, of which he pocketed one, and then a couple more steps to some cooked bacon, and grabbing two rashes.

Looking up he saw one of the more friendly maids watching him. As they made eye contact she smiled, and pressed one finger to her lips to show she wouldn't tell. Gwaine winked in return, and then made a quick exit.

Successfully clear of the kitchen, he munched away on one of the bacon slices, whilst wondering towards the physician's chambers. He encountered no one of much note on his way and so arrived quickly at the doorway. Pausing briefly he listened for any sounds from within, hearing none, he decided to use the slightly less obtrusive method of entering, and simply pushed the door gently rather than knocking or, as the knight was prone to do bursting in with a massive noise.

The room was slightly dark inside still as neither of the rooms occupants had yet to awaken, which Gwaine thought was very unusual, at least for the physician, not so much Merlin. But then, he reflected, Gaius had probably been up late into the night making sure there were no complications with Merlin's injuries.

Gwaine spotted Merlin sound asleep on the patients bed, blankets hiding what he knew where many bandages underneath, leaving only the small cut on the servants face along with the bruising. But even these small things were enough to spark anger in the knight. How could anyone even think of hurting Merlin, he was just too nice for any of that. He took one of the chairs that had been left at Merlin's bedside, eyes trained on Merlin's face to see if he would awaken.

Minutes dragged on as Gwaine waited for his friend to stir, and the knight started to grow restless. Looking about he spotted numerous books piled up on the room's central table, curiosity peaked he got up and went to investigate.

As he should of know the books were all about different aspects of the healing arts, and their titles held no interest for him. Deciding to just continue to sit with Merlin, rather than exploring more of the rooms and risk getting caught and scolded by the elderly physician, Gwaine started restacking the books. Unfortunately for him, he did not stack the books very evenly, and as he placed the second last one on the top of the pile, it tipped over, spilling itself all across the table surface, with and dull thunk of paper.

Freezing, Gwaine glanced back at his friend, only to see the boy shifting slightly as the noise permeated his slumber. Abandoning what he was doing Gwaine returned to his seat, and sat there pretending nothing had occurred. As watched Merlin started to move a little muscles waking up.

MM

Merlin twitched in his sleep eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Before ever so slowly cracking his eyes open. Only to slam shut not a second later as the bright light of the day assaulted the sensitive appendages. He kept his eyes shut a few seconds longer before sliding them open slowly, one at a time. Letting them adjust to the light.

Once he could concentrate on more than just the sting of the light, Merlin noticed a figure above him, he could not determine who it was at first as the light from the window cast them into a silhouette. The moment they spoke however Merlin knew exactly who it was.

"How are you feeling, mate?" Gwaine's voice was surprisingly calm considering how loud he could be when he wanted to.

Turning his attention to the actual question instead of just the delivery Merlin allowed himself to feel the aches that clung to most of his body.

"Sore, achy. I like I'd rather spend the whole day in bed sleeping." Was his eventual answer, Gwaine nodded to him, a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, though I'm sure Gaius will be please you intend on staying in bed, at least for today. That drew a small smile from Merlin as he thought of his guardian.

"I'm sure he will."

MM

The king was having a rough day, after the long and arduous council meeting, in which he had finally managed to get all of the members on board with his intentions. Admittedly it had taken a long, long time but after presenting the former lords documents to be read and scrutinised by everyone in doubt, they had then agreed with the king's sentence.

Arriving back at his room the king had flopped straight into his chair, letting the tension melt out of him. Across the room George was of course working on polishing the king's armour, his favourite chore by far. Arthur huffed to himself, almost rolling his eyes at the attics of the polite servant. Not that he would ever mention it, but Arthur was missing Merlin's presence.

Arthur tried to get down to finishing the paper work he had been neglecting the other day, working hard to focus his mind of the task and not get distracted, as he had the tendency to do.

He managed to work through a fair amount of the papers before he got bored and decided to give up for the day. He was just sitting back and letting his mind wonder, when George finally deemed his polishing job acceptable, rising and gathering the pieces together with a clatter.

Arms fully laden, the servant bowed to Arthur, and with a quick and respectful.

"Sire," and then was gone.

Arthur, knowing that George had finally finished with his morning chores for today, was relieved, as this left the king alone in his room for the first time that day.

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, the reason for his exasperation was, Merlin. The normally cheeky servant had been occupying the back of the king's mind the entire day. Arthur shook his head. Now that he was away from prying eyes, he was free to worry about his manservant.

The king sighed loudly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He knew he wasn't good at the whole 'feelings' thing, but that in this case he knew he had to do something for his, friend.

Despite his almost constant need to tease the younger man, he knew his time he needed to do something to show Merlin how much he meant to the king. Something, public so that everyone knew just how important the servant really was, and how much he had given up defending the kingdom.

Arthur found himself almost smiling as he imagined Merlin's reaction. The servant was terrible at taking a complement, much too used to subtle thanks and appreciation conveyed through their banter.

The king remained in thought for a few minutes more before he decided he best consult with the rest of Merlin's friends.

He opened the door to this room, quickly spotting a guard, who he instructed to fetch his knights as well as Guinevere.

Satisfied that his orders would be followed the king begrudgingly collected his unfinished paper work, deciding to use the time he had to at least try and get some done.

A knock at the door disturbed Arthur from his paperwork, not that be was really concentrating on it. Instead his mind was wondering. He slid the sheets of his paper work together, then he push them to the side of his desk out of the way, and consequently out of his thoughts.

"Enter." He called, looking toward the door expectantly. It opened to reveal Leon, with Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival stood behind him.

"Sire." Leon greeted entering the room. Closely followed by Lancelot who delivered the same greeting.

"Afternoon, Arthur." Gwaine greeted in contrast to the politeness of his fellow knight. Whilst Elyan and Percival remained silent, instead just nodding at the king. The group sat down in the empty seats at Arthur's table, all eyes falling on the king.

After knock then sounded from the door, and Arthur once again bayed the knocker, who turned out to be Gwen to enter.

Arthur kept quiet for a minute or so after Gwen had taken a seat along with the knights, as he decided on how to phrase his words.

"I wanted to talk to you about Merlin." He paused still unsure of himself. "It's clear that he's been deliberately putting himself in harm's way to protect us, as well as Camelot."

There was nodding from all directions as well as sounds of agreement, as the group recalled times when the servant had put himself in harm's way to protect them.

"It's because of this that I have called you all here." Arthur paused again, still not confident with all the emotional stuff. "I need your help working out what I can do to reward him." As he finished everyone dropped into their thoughts.

Silence held the room for several minutes as the group wrestled with the problem of their friend. It seemed despite how long they had known him no one could come up with an idea of how to properly reward there friend.

"We could get him some new clothes, the gods know how long he's had his current one." Elyan suggested. Nods greeted his words, but then Gwaine cut in.

"I don't think clothes really says thank you for saving the kingdom from an evil madman." Again there were lots of nods.

"Whatever we choose, we should also get him something new to wear." Percival said, think that even while clothes were not enough of a reward, that the servant really did need some new sets.

"Alright, new clothes can be a secondary reward." Arthur said, effectively sealing the deal, as it was.

Everyone once again descended into a silence. A silence that dragged on as no one came up with a new idea, until Lancelot was struck with inspiration.

"You should give him a seat at the round table." At first there was no response to the idea as everyone thought it though, but then smiles started to appear.

"That's an excellent idea." Leon said, whilst Gwen nodded vigorously from besides him.

"That's settled then. Tomorrow I will summon Merlin to the Great Hall, and we'll present him with his spot." Everyone was smiling as Arthur said his including the king, now realising that this was exactly the sort of reward Merlin would appreciate. "For now I shall need to have an extra chair brought up for Merlin, and the existing ones will need to be rearranged to accommodate it."

"I'll go and collect a new chair." Lancelot volunteered, ever the helpful one. Arthur nodded.

"Good, Elyan and Percival, can you two go and created a large enough space, to the right of my chair.

Arthur's decision to put Merlin next to him, instead of in some random spot, away from the king pleased everyone. It would show not only Merlin but the rest of the court how much Merlin had done for them over the years, and how much trust he held within the castle.

At some unspoken signal everyone rose from their seats, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival making straight to the door of the room to get on with their tasks.

Gwen gave Arthur a large smile, before she curtsied daintily and then left to see to her own chores. Leon nodded his approval, whilst Gwaine gave Arthur a smirk of satisfaction, and they too left the two left, leaving the king alone.

Arthur deflated, overly wiry from the day's activities. With a quick mental check he worked out that he was now free to visit Merlin and see how he was progressing, although he knew at least the servant was well as Gwaine had not either stormed into the room, or been arrested for trying to murder Deverell.

MM

When Arthur reached the physicians chambers unlike when Gwaine had done, he could noises from inside the room telling him that both physician and patient were awake.

He did not knock although the thought did very briefly correct his mind, strangly.

At his entrance both parties stopped speaking eyes falling on the king.

"Good afternoon sire, is there anything I can get for you?" Gaius asked out of politeness. Arthur shook his head, and spoke.

"I was just coming to see how Merlin was fairing today."

"A lot better than yesterday although, almost my whole body is still in pain." The warlock admitted, eyes flicking away from Arthur for a minute, in a manner that was almost worried.

"Good, if you keep resting, you'll be back to work in no time." Merlin rolled his eyes at the typical Arthur response.

"I'm sure you're enjoying George's company Arthur, its ok to admit it." Merlin sniped back. Arthur frowned at Merlin, not sure what the best come back would be to that.

The trio lapsed in a comfortable silence. Before Arthur thought that he'd better reveal to Merlin and as Gaius, what was to become of the servants attacker.

"I've sentenced Deverell to be stripped of his title, and for him to be executed by beheading. The execution will take place this evening, just before sun down." Arthur's voice was flat and unemotional as he spoke.

Arthur's statement sobered Merlin up immediately, leaving him unsure how express himself. He after all disliked the thought of anyone dying, however that man had committed outrageous crime against Merlin himself, as well as planned to commit even worse one's to Arthur. Deciding that justified was the correct emotion, he met Arthur's eyes and nodded, accompanying the gesture with a.

"Thank you."

This seemed to be the right thing to say as Arthur who had unknowingly to everyone in the room tensed as he delivered the verdict, scared for Merlin's reaction, relaxed at the simple words.

"Right, I have things to attend to, goodbye Merlin." He nodded back at Merlin, and then to Gaius as well, before he got up and left the room.

MM

The rest of the day for all parties was relatively slow, as they put into place the few things that would be needed to reward their silly servant friend.

Deverell's execution was held as promised, and whilst it was held where the citizens could attend, only a smattering did, and those that did only fired insults towards him. So when the axe did fall not a single soul felt a loss.

The following morning all parties involved woke with happiness at being able to finally do something for their friend.

MM

Arthur was woken on time again by George, the servant ever efficient.

Pulling himself from the land of dreams, corners of his lip quirked upwards as he considered his next plan of action. Although Arthur was willing to admit, that the idea on how to reward Merlin was not entirely his own idea, he could take full credit for coming up with the idea to reward him at all, and that filled him with no small amount of happiness

Conversely however the King was finding it harder to ignore the nagging guilt of basically taking Merlin for granted, and overlooking him up until this point. Why hadn't he felt to the need to reward the cheeky boy at the same time has he had knighted, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot?

He sighed out loud something which caused George to double take, and resolved to be better in the future.

MM

Later on as he was eating his lunch having completed everything he had planned for that morning, leaving him free to reward Merlin that afternoon, the king once again descended into his thoughts, glad that things were coming together.

Although the king had to concede not everything had, or was going to plan, even now the king found himself suppressing a sigh, once again at his manservant. For some reason the boy was not acting like his normal cheeky self he had seemed to withdrawn a bit according the Gwaine who had visited him first thing again. Now of course Arthur knew it was unreasonable to except his servant to be completely fine after his ordeal, but he shouldn't be behaving like this.

Arthur had sneaking suspicion that it was partly his fault. In trying to organise the reward he had taken up most of the time of Merlin's friends and thus preventing them from visiting. Which he realised in hind sight probably made Merlin feel like he had embarrassed or disappointed them.

Shaking his head, Arthur hoped that after they gave Merlin his reward he would snap out of his mood.

MM

At approximately 2 o'clock that afternoon, Gwaine set off to collect Merlin, there others already gathering in the Great Hall, along with Gaius, who they decided really needed to be there too. The knight was practically brimming with energy and excitement and had to take repeated breaks to try and hide his emotions.

Before he knocked on the wooden door in front of him he took one last pause to collect himself, before knocking.

MM

Merlin blinked weakly, startled out of his thoughts by something, though he wasn't sure what had done it, until what he realised was a second knock sounded at the door. He turned his head slowly toward the sound taking a few deep breaths before he called out.

"Come in."

He watched with an almost disinterest as the door was pushed open revealing Gwaine as the visitor. Merlin gave a half-hearted nod, before letting his gaze slid away to his lap. He was feel considerably better today, at least in a physical sense, however his mind was repeatedly going over and over, reasons to explain why it was that most of his friends had not dropped by to visit. Surely they had heard what had happened? It could not have been kept a secret after execution was the sentence.

"How are you feeling, mate?" Gwaine's tone was light as he spoke, knowing that Merlin had been in a weird mood lately and not wanting to upset him.

"I've been better."Gwaine just nodded at Merlin's half-hearted reply.

"Well, I have something to show you that might just make you feel better." Gwaine declared happily. Merlin looked up at this point, questions written all over his face. "Come on, I'll show you now."

Shrugging Merlin pushed himself slowly from the bed, careful not to make and sudden movement and dislodge his healing ribs.

"Alright, Gwaine." The knight all but beamed back at him, which throw Merlin a little. Gwaine whilst easy to please, almost never got his happy over anything.

It was slow going for the pair as Merlin was still considerably weakened, and even with Gwaine's shoulder to support him he struggled along slowly. They moved along at a steady if awkward pace Gwaine making sure Merlin did nothing to hurt himself, and also keeping him moving.

Eventually though, they reached the great hall, which was missing its normal pair or guards. Something Merlin did not fail to notice, he assumed it must be linked to what Gwaine wanted to show him, and he was proved right, when they slowly to a halt in front of the doors.

"What are we doing here?" Merlin was very confused as to what could possibly make Gwaine happy, but also be inside the Great Hall. "You didn't order an insane amount of alcohol did you?" He said it as a joke, but couldn't help the feeling that I may actually be the case.

"You'll see was the only answer he got." In reply, and it did nothing to help clarify the situation.

Expecting the worst Merlin, allowed Gwaine to pull him up to the doors and then he watched as the knight pulled one open.

Inside was not filled with massive amounts of alcohol, which was good instead it, however it was set up as normal, but not empty. Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot and Gaius were stood inside, behind the massive table that Arthur had, had installed at the start of his rein.

Every member of the group wore a smile, this only served to confuse Merlin move.

"Merlin." Arthur greeted, for once withholding the prattishness from his voice, leaving a sort of warmth there instead. A warmth that Merlin felt in his chest.

His friends all waited in silence as if they expected something from Merlin, however when Merlin didn't speak either, Arthur gave a slight cough and continued.

"It has come to our attentions, that you continuously put yourself in harm's way in an effort to protect us as well as the kingdom." Here Arthur paused to let his words sink in. "Therefore we have decided to give you a reward fitting of such a loyal and dedicated citizen of Camelot."

Merlin felt blood rush to his face and ears staining them red with embarrassment.

"I really…" He tried to speak, but could think of nothing to say, and Arthur sent him a shut up glare as soon as he started.

"Don't be so modest, Merlin." Lancelot chimed in, sending Merlin a quirk of his lips.

"As I was saying." Arthur said to draw attention back. "To acknowledge you and reward you, I have gotten you a chair at my round table. No longer will you have to stand at the back alone, but you will instead join us at my right hand side." Arthur placed a hand on the chair directly next to and on the right of his own. "Here."

Merlin was rendered speechless at Arthur's words his mouth hanging open, with no sound forth coming. He felt water gathering in his eyes involuntarily, and he blinked furiously to try and keep them at bay.

"Well?" Arthur called, the teasing back in his voice. "Get over here already."

Merlin took half a step forwards then a full one, but shock seemed to have left him unable to think straight and he stopped there. Only Gwaine stepping up behind him, with a warm hand on his shoulder and a very slight push forwards started him going again.

When he finally drew up the group, he was still speechless, and their expressions did nothing to help that fact, so he stood still and silent.

Arthur rolling his eyes, pulled the new chair out from the table and all but pushed it into Merlin.

"Sit down then. I know you're not recovered yet." Merlin did as he was told folding down onto the chair in barely concealed amazement.

"We also got you these." Gwen spoke up for the first time bringing a neat pile of cloths out from on another chair nearby. "We thought you might like some new clothes too." The rest of the group, bar Gaius and Arthur nodded.

"You deserve it." Elyan echoed the sentiment out loud, and smile on his face, and gave his sister a half-hug.

"Thank you. All of you, I- I don't know what to say." Merlin stuttered accepting the pile off of Gwen, and sitting it on his lap. At this point he lost his grip on his tears, one sliding a straight path down his cheek. Arthur smiled knowing it was only a reaction to being over whelmed and, placing one hand on Merlin's uninjured should said.

"Then don't say anything at all."

The End.


End file.
